Chromiums (Race)
A race of Mechanoids from a planet of the same name. Appearance Chromiums are humanoids of steel, but with cubic body parts and rectangular forearms and lower legs. Their internal wiring/servo mechanics are often visible between that gaps of armor on their upper arms and legs. Their arms and legs are connected by special ball joints and their feet often show digits like their hands. While humanoids, their faces are often very varied. They could have a humanoid face made of metal panels, be like a cyclops, have several pairs of eyes, or even a simple screen. Abilities and Characteristics * Chromiums have the typical abilities of a Mechanoid race, they are tall, much stronger and more durable than most organics and have natural computational abilities and long lives. * They are Warm Wired. ** They are powered by Plasma Turbine Hearts. ** Their minds are special Blue Boxes * They generally do not have integrated tools or weapons. The warrior class are the only exception to this. Culture * They have a distinct dislike for Organics, where this came from is unknown to them, as they typically do not meet them. * They are a constructed race with a closed caste system: Workers, Clerks, Warriors, Scientists and then Leaders. ** Only Warriors have the ability to transform. *** Warriors typically transform into Jets (for air and space combat), cars (for land and urban combat), and tanks (for heavy artillery) Commander Units typically transform into large ATV vehicles. ** Workers have little to no rights, despite being the majority. ** Despite their name, Clerks may also serve such roles as engineers. * Their currency is the Shank. * They are a Space Age race, with blasters, powerful missiles, computers and such. A good deal of their technology is Plasma Powered. ** Their method of space travel is the Warp Drive. ** They are also rather proud and possessive of their technology, holding the view that they are the most advance in the galaxy. ** Their main fuel source is artificial Engen (Pink/purple kind) which they convert from other fuel sources History Built long ago from an extinct race, the Chromiums eventually developed into robotic life forms, via Living Metal technology. In truth, they were created by the Ancient Mechanoids, to be service drones, with their home world as a factory. After the disappearance of their masters, the purposeless drones, eventually began to go rampant and upon trying to cure this disease, increased in intelligence until they became sentient. After a few wars, they unified their planet under a caste system and became a space faring race. However their xenophobic feelings towards organics restrained their travel. Despite this, they own a large trading Federation, operating via automated stations which trade with the various Star Empires and Mechanoid Races around them. Eventually they had a great civil war, wherein Megatronix took control and then entered into the Galactic Robot War, which ended in their extinction. They were succeeded by the Cyberbots (and later Destroids) who arose from their homeworld, but Ember based. They adopted their culture and technology to build their own. Members * Devus: A warrior Class who transforms into a fighter * Hyperion: A scientist class who specialized in weapons. * Ringa-Eye: A former Clerk Class turned Bounty Hunter, who used illegal upgrades upon himself. * Megatronix: A Clerk with far more power than he should have. He is a crime boss with visions of conquest. * Pontus: * Faron: * Halcion: * Chromium Warrior Caste: The Chromium military * Dai Apex: The passed down title of their leader. Category:Super Robots Category:Races Category:SolZen321 Category:Maxion Series Category:Chromium Common Wealth Category:Robotic Races